


Do You See What I See

by thetucc



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetucc/pseuds/thetucc
Summary: Lucien attempts to give Jean the quiet Christmas she deserves.
Relationships: Jean Beazley/Lucien Blake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Do You See What I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabolange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabolange/gifts).



> This is for gabolange as part of the Blake Secret Santa 2019. Thank you so much for being so patient. This writing challenge always makes me appreciate you and all the writers who contribute fabulous work to this fandom. It’s not easy, so my hat’s off to you!

Lucien walked into the kitchen humming a Christmas tune after spending the better part of the day at the morgue with Alice. Jean was at the stove putting the finishing touches on the roast for the evening’s meal. 

Without turning, Jean greeted Lucien. “Hello, love. What’s got you in such a jolly mood so early in the season? We’re not even halfway through November.”

Lucien walked up behind Jean and placed his hands on her hips. “Oh, I was just thinking we should get away for the holidays. I haven’t taken you on a trip since our honeymoon.”

“That’s a lovely thought, Lucien. But after the excitement of the last few years, I’d rather we just spend a quiet Christmas at home, surrounded by family and friends. I just want you here in our home.”

Jean had been right. The last few years were anything but quiet. There was, of course, the joy and excitement of their wedding and the four month honeymoon that took the Blakes across most of Europe. And before mister and missus had a chance to settle into a familiar routine, Lucien had foolishly dashed off on a quest to solve a mystery that nearly cost him his life and left Jean alone and contemplating the worst for months on end. When Lcuien finally returned slightly thinner than when he left but no worse for wear, Jean chastised him for worrying her to death before she took him to bed and reminded him of what he had left behind. 

From that point on, Lucien made it his priority to spend more time at home showing Jean just how much she meant to him. Matthew allowed him a few weeks rest at home before bringing him back on cases, and Jean waited a month before she started scheduling patients for surgery. Lucien became more attuned to Jean’s needs and wants, and so he would gladly give her a quiet Christmas at home if that was what she desired.

“Darling, what do you think about inviting Christopher and Ruby for Chrimstas? It would be lovely to have little Amelia around to open presents.”

“I would love that very much, Lucien. I don’t get to see them often enough, and that little bug is growing up way too fast.”

“I’ll give young Christopher a call tomorrow and make the arrangements.”

Lucien stepped away from Jean to set the table while she finished carving the roast. The wheels were turning in his head on how he could make this Christmas extra special for the woman who meant the world to him. 

The rest of November and early December flew by as as Jean and Lucien prepared their house for Christmas guests and festivities. The tree went up and the nativity was displayed. Each weekend a warm aroma filled the house with the latest baked goods from Jean’s oven. The sewing machine sat at the dining table with various robes and shawls for the children’s Christmas pageant at the episcopal church. And the surgery was busier than ever as a nasty bout of flu made its way through Ballarat. 

Three days before Christmas, Lucien packed up his last patient file of the day and made his way to the kitchen. Jean was pulling out the latest batch of gingerbread men and humming softly to Christmas standards on the wireless. Lucien sank heavily into a chair and swiped a cooling gingerbread man from one of the open tins.

“Well I think I’ve treated just about everyone in town for the flu. Poor Alice had to take a few days rest. But hopefully we’ll have a little reprieve through the holiday. What time do we need to leave for the station to pick up Christohper and Ruby?”

Jean turned from the oven and deposited another batch of cookies on the cooling racks. “We should leave in a few minutes. Their train arrives at 5:15. Is Matthew taking care of Alice or do I need to make some soup for her?” Jean pushed a strand of hair from her forehead and walked back to the oven with the empty baking pan.

“Matthew has been checking in on her. He said she makes an awful patient.”

“I’d believe that. They say doctors are terrible patients and you’re my proof.”

Jean joined Lucien at the table. She’d been bustling back and forth between the surgery and the kitchen and the spare room all afternoon with hardly a chance to rest. She didn’t have time to realize how exhausted she truly was until she was no longer in motion. Lucien picked up on her fatigue and studied her features a moment before placing his hand on her forehead.

“You look a little flushed, dear. I hope you haven’t caught the flu.”

Jean swatted Lucien’s hand away. “I’m fine. I’ve just been standing in front of a hot oven all afternoon.”

“Well, I’ll be keeping my eye on you Mrs. Blake.”

Jean sighed as she got up from the table. “My darling man.” She gently took Lucien’s face between her palms and kissed his forehead. “You worry too much.”

“I’m trying to make up for all the worrying I put you through.”

“And don’t you forget it. Now let’s go pick up our darling granddaughter from the train and see how much we can spoil her before Christopher or Ruby scolds us.”

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Jean untied her apron and headed for the door. Lucien, hot on her heels, patted Jean’s bum and guided her through the door and out to the car.

Once at the station, Lucien and Jean headed towards arrivals. Jean instantly spotted Ruby with little Amelia hanging onto her hand. Jean ran towards her granddaughter and knelt down to give her a hug.

“My darling Amelia! Oh how you’ve grown!” 

“Gramma!” Amelia squealed as Jean hugged her tight. 

Jean stood up with Amelia in her arms and kissed Ruby on the cheek. “Thank you for coming to our home for Christmas this year. I know it’s a challenge traveling with the little one. Where’s Christopher?”

“We were actually quite happy to get away. There’s so much construction on base so it’ll be nice to have some peace and quiet for a few days. Chris is fetching the luggage. They should be around in a moment.”

Before Jean had a chance to question what Ruby meant by “they” Lucien stepped forward to greet Ruby and little Amelia.

“It’ll be so nice to have a little one in the house to celebrate Christmas. Jean and I are pleased to have you.”

Lucien turned to give Amelia a kiss on her head and put his arm around Jean’s shoulder.

The four of them stood back from the tracks and waited for Christopher to arrive with the luggage.

As soon as Jean spotted him, she began to wave. “Lucien, I see him! There’s someone else with him.” Jean turned to Lucien with a question in her eye. “But how?”

Lucien leaned in to kiss Jean on her cheek. “Merry Christmas, love.”

Ruby took Amelia from Jean’s arms, and she quickly walked across the platform. She embraced her son and a tear spilled from her eye. “Oh Jack. What a lovely Christmas surprise! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Hi mum.” Jean held her youngest son at arms length. “Christopher tracked me down. Said Doctor Blake wanted to give you a special Christmas and I guess he thought having us all under one roof was a good idea. After my last visit I didn’t know if I’d be welcome.”

“Oh son, you are always welcome.” Jean kissed Jack once more and then turned to her older son. “Christopher! You have made your old mum very happy.”

“Merry Christmas mum.”

“Alright, let’s get you lot packed into the car and home for some supper. You must be exhausted from your trip, but I want to hear everything!”

Jean ushered them towards Lucien and Ruby. Christopher greeted Lucien with a quick hand shake and a knowing wink. Lucien turned to Jack to offer his welcome. “Ah Jack, so glad to have you for Christmas.”

Jack greeted Lucien cooly and responded, “I’m here for mum.”

Lucien ran his hand down the back of his head smoothing down his hair. “Right. Well let’s get home. You all must be tired and hungry.”

After dinner and settling the family into their rooms, Jean and Lucien retired to their studio. Jean curled up next to Lucien on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. “I can’t believe you and Christopher were able to track down Jack and persuade him to come.”

“I still don’t think he likes me, so to be frank, I’m actually quite surprised to see him here. But I am glad Christopher was able to convince him. It was worth it to see the look on your face.”

“You are a very sweet man.” Jean got up from the couch and lightly kissed Lucien on the lips. “I’m going to bed. I am beyond exhausted.”

“You would tell me if you were starting to not feel well?”

“Lucien, don’t be silly. I’m just tired. It’s been a busy few days. A good night’s rest is all I need.” Jean caressed his cheek before turning towards bed. “Good night, love. Don’t sit up too long.”

The next morning, Lucien woke up to see Jean with the covers clutched tightly to her body and a thin sheen of sweat on her brow. He placed his hand on her forehead, which was warm to his touch. Lucien got up and walked to the surgery. When he returned with a thermometer in hand, he saw Jean begin to wake.

“Good morning, darling.”

Jean responded in a hoarse whisper, “Morning, Lucien.”

“How are you feeling?”  
“I can’t get warm and I feel a little light headed.”

“Now will you let me take your temperature?”

Jean nodded from beneath the covers. She lay still with the thermometer beneath her tongue. Lucien grabbed a wet flannel from the bathroom and placed it on her forehead. He removed the thermometer and examined the results.

“Just as I suspected. You, my dear, have the flu.”

Jean groaned. “This is the worst timing. I still have the robes to sew for the church. One batch of cookies need baking. Not to mention the children are here. We haven’t even wrapped the presents. And oh! I haven’t any presents for Jack. Lucien, I can’t be sick!”

Lucien slightly chuckled as he tucked some hair behind Jean’s ear. “Oh love, I’m afraid you are, as much as you wish it weren’t so. But I’ll handle everything. I don’t have any patients scheduled, and Alice is feeling much better, so if any police business comes up, I’ll ask Matthew to work with her. You give me a list of what needs doing, and I’ll take care of everything. You just rest and get better. You have a darling granddaughter you need to dote on.”

Jean made a list of all of the tasks she had to complete before Christmas. In addition to finishing the robes, wrapping the presents, buying presents for Jack, there was also a full Christmas dinner that would need to be shopped for and cooked. Lucien kisses Jean on the cheek, and made sure she was comfortable before getting himself ready for the day. Though she didn’t mention it as part of his tasks, Lucien knew her also had a full house to tend to and feed. So he made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast started. 

Lucien was frying up eggs and toast when Jack joined him in the kitchen. Without so much as a good morning, Jack curtly asked “where’s mum?”

“Good morning Jack. Your mum caught the flu which has been going around. She’s resting in bed. What can I get you for breakfast?”

“Nothing. I think I’ll go out for a walk.”

“Suit yourself. I’ll keep a plate warm in case you’re hungry when you return.”

Jack ran out of the house just as Christopher came into the kitchen. “What was that all about?”

“It seems the prospect of my cooking has sent your brother running from the kitchen. Tell me, Christopher, has Jack always been like this? For whatever reason, he has never warmed to me. Now I have a strong enough ego that I don’t need him to like me, but it would be nice for your mother’s sake if it could look like he was enjoying himself this Christmas.”

“Jack has always been a bit of a troubled soul, I’m sure mother’s told you. He worshiped our father, and after he died, Jack never found a male figure to help guide him. No one could ever live up to the image he had in his mind about our dad. It’s a bit irrational because Jack wasn’t very old when father died, but when I spoke to him about coming for Christmas, I got the impression that he thinks of you as replacing our dad. I tried telling him otherwise, but there’s no getting through to him.”

“Your mother and I don’t really discuss Jack. She was very hurt when he ran off after his last visit. If you or your mother can’t change his mind about me, the best I can do is make him feel as welcome as possible without forcing myself on him. I just want your mother to have a lovely Christmas.”

“Where is mum? She’s usually up by now.”

“The flu has been going around town, and I’m afraid she’s caught it. I’m hoping rest and plenty of fluids will cure her in the next day or two because I’d hate for her to be sick on Christmas while you are all here.”

“Poor mum. If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.”

“That’s a nice offer, Christopher, but you and Ruby and Amelia and Jack are our guests. Jean gave me a list of to dos and you might need to fend for yourselves for breakfast and lunches, otherwise I’ll do my best to make sure you’re taken care of the way your mum would.”

“Thanks, Lucien.”

“Now grab your girls and get them in here while breakfast is still hot.”

Lucien set to work on Jean’s list while checking in on her around the clock. Above all else, it was his aim to nurse her back to health so she could enjoy her family’s visit. 

Lucien labored away in the kitchen, did his very best on the sewing machine, and got all of the gifts wrapped and under the tree. After he returned from his run, Jack surprisingly spent most of his time at the house, sulking about and keeping to himself. Every once in a while, Lucien caught a smile on his face whenever Amelia brought over one of her dollies yo show Jack. 

On the morning of the 24th, Lucien was up bright and early to finish sewing the robes for the Christmas nativity play. The church was sending the children’s choir director over at 10 to pick them up. Lucien fumbled with threading a needle. He looked up from his work when he saw Jack sit in the chair across from him, a cup of tea in hand. Lucien gave a slight nod of his head and returned his concentration to the needle. 

“How’s mum?”

Without looking back up, Lucien responded. “She’s doing much better. The fever broke last night, so I expect she’ll be up and wanting to join us later this morning. You know you can go in and check on her. She’d be pleased to visit with you.”

“No, that’s your space.”

“Really, Jack. It would help lift her spirits. She feels awful that you all are here while she’s stuck in bed.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jack looked at the contents of the table and rummaged through the material next to him. “What’s all this anyway? When you haven’t been checking in on mum or running around the kitchen, I’ve seen your head down over this machine. Isn’t this woman's work?”

“It’s the costumes for the children’s Christmas play. Your mother volunteered to make them for the church.”

“Why didn’t you just call the church and say she was ill and couldn’t do it?”

“Because I know it was important to her. Your mother has had a difficult journey finding her place in a new church, and she offered to help with the costumes to try and build new relationships. She would feel like she let them down if she didn’t finish.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know?”

“Because I’ve gotten to know your mum really well. I know what she’s really good at and what she takes pride in. I know what’s important to her. She has a servant’s heart. She loves to care for people and help where she can. And above all else, your mum is a woman of her word. If she says she will do something, she will see it through.”

“But that’s just it, she can’t finish. I’ve seen you struggle with that needle for the last hour. Why not just get someone else?”

“Because I gave my word to your mum. I promised her if she would allow herself to rest, I would complete everything on her to do list. Spending Christmas with you, Christopher, Ruby, and Amelia is all she wanted this year. And seeing your mum happy is what I live for. For whatever foolish reason, your mum decided to love and care for a broken old doctor. I’m not perfect, and I’ve had my missteps along the way, but I try very hard to love Jean to the best of my ability, to make her smile or laugh when she is sad, and to support her and help her when she struggles. Which is very rare, by the way. That mother of yours is the strongest person I know. So to answer your question, I’m struggling with this needle and thread because I love your mum and I don’t want to disappoint her by making her feel like she’s had to disappoint others.”

Jack sat in silence and dipped his tea as he considered Lucien and what he just said. He pushed back from the table and stood up. “Your room is through there?”

Lucien answered without looking up from his work, “Yes. Just give a light knock and go on in. She was lightly dozing when I last checked on her.”

Jack quietly knocked on the door to the studio and let himself in. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Jean’s hand. She slowly blinked awake and smiled when she saw Jack. 

“Good morning, sweetie.”

Morning, mum. How are you?”

“Much better. Lucien said the fever broke last night, and I’m already starting to feel more like myself. Just a little tired still. I’ll get yo and bathe in a bit and that should put me right as rain. Just in time for Christmas festivities to get under way.”

“He’s out there sewing things, you know?”

“Hmm?”

“Lucien. He’s rubbish at it, but I’ve seen him working away at that sewing machine all morning.”

“How bad do they look?”

“Actually, you’d be surprised. I don’t think they’ll pass as a Jean Beazley creation, but you won’t be laughed out of your new church.”

“Good.”

Jean closed her eyes and squeezed Jack’s hand. “I’m glad you came. I worry about you, you know?”

“Mum, you don’t have to. That’s not your job anymore.”

“I’m your mother, I will always worry.”

“I suppose I don’t have to worry about you anymore.”

Jean opened her eyes questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“I suppose you’ve found love again. And I guess for the first time I’ve realized that someone else is taking care of you for a change. And for no other reason than they love you. This will sound sickeningly sweet, but his eyes actually sparkle when he talks about you.”

Jean chuckled and patted her son’s hand. “Oh Jack! What will I ever do with you?”

Jean sat up to place a kiss on his forehead. “I love your father. That will never change. But there’s room in my heart for so much more love. And I love Lucien. For loving me, but for also listening to me and asking my opinion. I feel seen and heard. Do you know how empowering that is for a woman? I just hope that you will give him a chance. He really is a good man.”

“I guess I’m starting to see that. And Christopher says you’re absolutely brimming. Which I’d see more of if you weren’t in bed sleeping all day.”

Jean playfully shoved Jack’s shoulder. “The cheek! Now get out of here so I can rest for a bit longer.”

“Yes mum.” Jack leaned forward to kiss Jean’s check. “If you’re happy, mum, then I can be happy for you.”

“Good! Now get out there and help Lucien thread those needles. He’s decent with a stitch, but he’s impossible with threading.”

“Okay. But you better get out here soon. I’ve missed your cooking, and it just wouldn’t be Christmas without you singing to us while we sit in front of the tree.”

“I promise.”

Jack promptly left the room and went to the kitchen. He filled a mug with tea and set it in front of Lucien. “What can I do to help?”

Lucien looked up and smiled at Jack. “I haven’t wrapped Amelia’s gifts. How are you with ribbon?”

“Better than you are with that needle and thread.”

Lucien laughed as he saw the smile appear on Jack’s face. He got up and patted Jack on the back as he walked away from the table. Lucien quickly returned with a bag of gifts and wrapping supplies. Jack took the first gift and started to cut paper as Lucien got back to the sewing.

Jack quickly glanced over at Lucien then back to the gifts in front of him. “This isn’t easy for me, but thank you.”

Lucien looked up from his work with a knowing smile on his face. “You’re welcome, Jack. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
